James Remar
James Remar (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''48 Hrs.'' (1982) [Ganz]: Shot to death by Nick Nolte in an alley. *''Partners (1982)'' [Edward K. Petersen]: Strangled (off-screen) by Rick Jason; his body is shown afterwards while the police investigate the scene. *''The Cotton Club (1984)'' [Dutch Schultz]: Shot repeatedly by Mark Margolis. *''Band of the Hand (1986)'' [Nestor]: Shot to death by Lauren Holly. *''Rent-a-Cop'' (1987) [Dancer]: Killed in an explosion after Burt Reynolds sticks a flash grenade into James' visor. *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie'' (1990) [Preston]: Mauled to death by Rae Dawn Chong after she transforms into her monstrous form. *''Deadlock'' (1991) [Sam]: Shot to death by Joan Chen when Rutger Hauer uses him as a shield in an empty water tank. *''Fatal Instinct'' (1993) [Max Shady]: Falls to his death from a moving train in the water, after being shot repeatedly (without reacting to any of the shots) by Kate Nelligan (who had mistaken him for Armand Assante). (Played for comic effect.) *''Exquisite Tenderness '''(The Surgeon)'' (1995)' [''Dr. Benjamin Hendricks]: Stabbed in the neck with a surgical blade by Sean Haberle (whilst his in bed). He dies after Isabel Glasser discovers him (after seeing the blood). *''Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Block Warlord]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Sylvester Stallone. *''The Phantom (1996)'' [Quill]: Accidentally vaporized/incinerated by an energy beam controlled by Treat Williams. *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997)'' [Raiden]: Shot with an energy blast by his brother (Brian Thompson); he dies while talking to Robin Shou. He is later revived by the Elder Gods. *''Rites of Passage'' (1999) [Frank Dabbo]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Jason Behr while they're sitting in a rowboat. *''Blowback'' (2000) [John Matthew Whitman/Schmidt]: Executed in the gas chamber; he is later brought back to life through advanced technology by a secret government agency. He dies once again when Mario Van Peebles shoots him with a crucifix in a crossbow, and then repeatedly shoots his body to make sure he's dead. *''Guardian'' (2001) [Detective Carpenter]: Killed in a struggle with Mario Van Peebles after James is possessed by a demon. His body is shown afterwards when the now-possessed Mario drops him from a platform. *''Blade: Trinity (2004)'' [Ray Cumberland]: In the DVD's alternate ending, it's implied that he's killed (along with several other police officers) by Dominic Purcell when Dominic (in the form of Wesley Snipes) revives in the morgue and attacks them. *''Pineapple Express (2008)'' [General Bratt]: Presumably dies (off-screen) at some point during the passage of time between the opening prologue and the present-day storyline. (His death is not established, but considering the timeframe, it's very likely.) *''RED (2010)'' [Gabriel Singer]: Shot in the chest by a helicopter sniper while he is talking to John Malkovich, Mary-Louise Parker and Bruce Willis. *''Setup'' (2011) [William Long]: Stabbed repeatedly in the side and neck by Theo Williamson. His body is later seen as Carlos Faison and Patrick Moug discover him. *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Butch Pooch/Ace Speck]: Playing a dual role, "Ace" is shot in the head by Christoph Waltz after he points his gun at Christoph. "Butch" is shot in the chest by Jamie Foxx after he shoots Christoph. *''Papa: Hemingway in Cuba'' (2015) [Santo Trafficante Jr.]: *''The Blackcoat's Daughter ''(2017)'' [''Bill]: Throat slit by Emma Roberts. His and Lauren Holly's severed heads are then put into a suitcase and carried off by Roberts. TV Deaths *''The Hitchhiker: Homebodies (1987)'' [Ron]: Killed by Jim McMullan, Angel Tompkins and Melissa Reeves. *''Tales from the Crypt: Dead Wait (1991)'' [Red Buckley]: Beheaded with a machete by Whoopi Goldberg. The show ends with Whoopi taking his head into her village, presumably using it for her voodoo. *''The X-Files: Dæmoncius (2001)'' [Professor Josef Kobold]: Drowned/bleed with to death with a shot in the chest by Robert Patrick. His body is discovers with police. *''Battlestar Galactica: Home Part 2 (2005)'' [Meier]: Shot to death by Grace Park. *''Dexter: Dexter (2006)'' [Harry Morgan]: Is revealed to have died several years in the past; he only appears in flashback sequences (and has appeared in flashbacks in many subsequent episodes.) In the 2007 episode There's Something About Harry, it's revealed that his death was a suicide by taking an overdose of heart medications. (There's no need to list it again as he's already dead at the start of the series). *''Grey's Anatomy: Take it Back (2014)'' [James Evans]: Died of drug illness. *''From Dusk Till Dawn: Boxman (2014)'' [Gecko Father]: Set on fire by his son Dodge Prince after James falls sleep in the couch with a cigarette and Dodge pours gasoline on him. We see this in a flashback sequence, because it takes place years before the events in the series. Gallery Quill's death.png|James Remar's death in The Phantom Remar, James Remar, James Remar, James Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by energy ball Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:TriStar Stars Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Deaths in the Battlestar Galactica universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Brunettes Category:Nudity Category:WB Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Athletes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Mortal Kombat film Category:Orion Stars Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in a Battlestar Galactica series Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Western Stars Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Romance Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Redheads Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners